Country Affairs
by intoxictorment
Summary: With Sam Evans gone back to Lima, Ohio to help out his friends. Whats a girl like Patsy to do? The Irony of moving to the same town without even realizing it makes old feelings reappear. Maybe a change of heart, Artie/OC story future Sam/OC story with original pairings.


A/N - No I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. But I do own the rights to my character(s). Introducing Patsy Laine. 5'6, slim build and 17 years old. (she kinda looks like this  .  ) Style of music is country pop. This is a Sam/OC story, as much as I love a good Samcedes or random Evanberry. But I feel like a good country lovin' story is in order! This takes place right after Sam moves back to Lima, Ohio during the third season. Ps Sam and Mercedes are over each other for good in my story. (don't like it, don't read it!) Now! On with the story.

Patsy POV

It was another horrible rainy night in Tennessee, I just got back from my music gig at the local coffee shop. He promised he'd be there and he didn't show up. He never missed my performances before. Especially one he was supposed to be a part of, where did he go? I quickly ran home and put my guitar in the house and ran over to his place. I climbed up the tree and opened his window. His parent knew that we were close, so they didn't mind. The room was dark and bleak. I trip over something when I enter every time. It wasn't like this, not this time. I turned on the lights. The room was empty and he was gone. My best friend and Sam Evans was gone. To top it off, I knew we were moving as well. But at least I wanted to tell him first. Now, we're going to be more separated then I wanted.

Patsy POV END

Patsy got back to her house drenched like a dog. She was mumbling about something while walking into the kitchen of her place. Patsy's mom looked up and shrieked at her. 'Honey, you're soaking!' The teenage girl took a deep breath out and started to cry 'Mom, Sam is gone! I didn't even get to tell him that we're moving away' Patsy's mom Rena sat her down and said 'Patsy, boys come and go. You'll meet new one's where we're going' Her mom wasn't the most considerate person at sympathizing. Rena took a sip of her rum on ice. She was already lushed out of her mind.

'I don't want a new one, or a new town. I want my life here with Sam!' yelled Patsy 'And you're drunk again. You promised you'd quit!'

Rena slapped her daughter right center in the face 'you're so ungrateful! We're moving and that's final. Here, Sam left you a letter. It sounded boring so I put it in your room'

'You read my mail? You're such a bitch!' said Patsy and immediately booked it up the stairs as fast as possible and locked her door behind her. In the background you could here Rena say something babbling about Ohio.

Meanwhile upstairs and a few hours later

Patsy stared at the letter for at least an hour and kept walking back and forth in her room. She was happy he wrote to her, upset that he didn't say anything. She sighed and finally opened the letter. It read

Patsy,

I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone right now. I wish I didn't. I'm happy that that you didn't care that I was stripping to make money for my family. I wish I didn't have to leave you here with your mom and I could take you with me. Right now, I need to help my friends. When I start working I'll immediately send for you, take you away from this horrible place. Everything will be fine, I promise you this.

With all my heart

Sam

Patsy ripped up the letter and started to cry. After all the tears dried up, she realized she could just call him and ask him what's up. The phone was out of service.

'FUCK!'

Three months later..

Patsy looked up from the annoying eight hour car ride, she was tired and still furious. A new town, a new house. An ugly one at that, it looked cheap like an horrible eighties movie. Top it off Sam was no where to be seen of and heard of again. She was over him like last nights dinner. At least, that's what she told herself.

'What a shit hole this place is' Patsy pointed out

'You're so ungrateful, I came here to get sober for you' Rena shot back

'Like that will happen' mumbled Patsy under her breath 'So where am I going to school?'

'You'll be attending William McKinley on Monday. Be grateful that it's the Friday afternoon.' said Rena

There was a sigh of relief in Patsy's face as she went upstairs, two days to try to calm down before starting a new school. Patsy opened her window, found her guitar and started strumming. Before you know it, she heard someone playing the drums that matched the song she was about to sing.

'When I get to Warwick AvenueMeet me by the entrance of the tubeWe can talk things over a little timePromise me you won't step outta lineWhen I get to Warwick AvenuePlease drop the past and be trueDon't think we're okay, just because I'm hereYou hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tearI'm leaving you for the last time babyYou think you're loving but you don't love meI've been confused outta my mind latelyYou think you're loving but I want to be freeBaby you've hurt meWhen I get to Warwick AvenueWe'll spend an hour, but no more than twoOur only chance to speak once moreI showed you the answers, now here's the doorWhen I get to Warwick AvenueI'll tell you baby that we're throughI'm leaving you for the last time babyYou think you're loving but you don't love meI've been confused outta my mind latelyYou think you're loving but you don't love meI want to be free, baby you've hurt me

All the days spent together, I wished for betterBut I didn't want the train to comeNow it's departedI'm broken hearted, seems like we never startedAll those days spent together, when I wished for betterAnd I didn't want the train to comeYou think you're loving but you don't love meI want to be free, baby you've hurt meYou don't love me, I want to be freeBaby you've hurt me'

Patsy sighed and looked out her window. 'Hey, you're really good!' the boy across the other window said. Patsy startled of course, slipped and fell on her ass 'Ouch, thanks I think. I really don't sing or play much anymore.' She said. 'Meet me downstairs, lets properly introduce to each other' Patsy laughed and headed downstairs to meet this interesting guy, he seamed nice enough to make friends with at least. The boy and here met face to face and she looked up, god he was really tall.

"Hi I'm Patsy Laine, I just moved in next door" Patsy said

'I'm Finn Hudson, nice to meet you' said the guy

Patsy just looked down at her feet 'I'm sorry, its been a long time since I've sung, I don't do it much anymore'

Finn looked at her 'Its okay, I don't blame you, but welcome to the neighbourhood, its been a while since we've had neighbours on this side of the house'

'I miss where I was, I miss my friends.. But you seam very kind' Patsy said

'According to my girlfriend she says the same thing' Finn laughed 'Wanna come inside, I'm pretty Kurt would get mad if I didn't introduce you'

"Kurt?" She said confused

"My step brother, now come on!" Finn said bringing her over to the house. There was two boys sitting on the couch and they were both sharply dressed. Well one a little bit more than the other. One was a dirty blonde and wore very feminine clothes, the other had way too much hair jel and had wore a sweater vest and a bowtie.

"Hey Kurt, Hey Blaine, didn't know you were here. I'd like you to meet are next door neighbour Patsy"

'Nice to meet you guys' said Patsy. She kind of felt plain compared to these boys, she was wearing acid wash ripped skinny jeans, a red tank and black converse.

'Come upstairs with me, lets jam for a bit' Finn said dragging her up the stairs 'Umm okay' Patsy said 'it was very nice meeting you guys'

Patsy thought Finn and Kurt's place was very beautiful, probably Kurt's doing of course. But very lovely. She sighed and looked and Finn's drum set. "So this isn't your room?" said Patsy 'No, this is also a guest room for my friend when he swaps places with my girlfriend's place while he stays here. He moved from his parents to help us with Glee club' Finn said

'Neat, what school are you attending, I hope it's the same as mine, I don't want to have to meet new people' said Patsy hoping that he would be saying McKinley

'Blaine, Kurt and I all attend McKinley. Where will you be going' said Finn

'Same, that's a relief' Patsy said smiling 'At least, I will have some friends' . Finn sat down at his drum kit and Patsy grabbed the guitar that was in the room. She was about to play when she noticed a few stickers and writing on the guitar case. 'No way' Patsy thought. She was about to cry but then her cell phone went off.

'Hello? What, really? Okay, I'm on my way home' said Patsy. Finn looked at her in confusion because he saw the face she made when she picked the guitar. 'I got to go home, my mom needs help unpacking. It was very nice meeting you Finn' She said 'You too Patsy, maybe you can come over tomorrow, I'm meeting with a bunch of friends. You're welcome to come by as well' Patsy smiled and nodded and jetted out the door and shut it. As the door shut, Finn was about to go back into the kitchen and make something to eat. But as he looked down he saw that she rushed out without her cell phone. Hoping to find out something more about her without being nosy, he opened the screen and saw a picture of her kissing the cheek of none other than Sam Evans.


End file.
